


Thoughts

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's inner thoughts when Harry is brought out of the forest in Hagrid's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

_Oh Merlin no. That can’t…no. He can’t be dead._

                 _No, Harry. Come on. You promised me. You said you would fucking make it through this! Damn it Harry. Please wake up. Say that is was a prank, please let this be a prank. If you wake up Harry, I’ll fucking…get along with the Weasel and Muggleborn…I’ll…spend Christmas with the Weasely’s. Just please wake up._  

                “Draco, honey are you okay?” Came the soft whisper from his mother.

                “Yes.”

                 _No, my lover, oh God, he’s dead. Harry. No._

_Wait…_

_He’s alive._

“POTTER!”

                 _He’s alive._


End file.
